With you always
by DrAmA QuEeN2
Summary: OK well just remeber I dont own nothing, But this is P/J my fav Couple, um a definite PG13
1. Default Chapter

"Mommy, Daniel's annoying me" Jess yelled from downstairs, Joey and Pacey had been married for what seemed like ages but was only 6 years.  
"Ok, hang on" Joey yelled back almost as loud "And stop whinging" She finished, If only Pacey was here; Pacey had been called away with work and couldnt come home for another week, Joey had last heard from him yesterday by Email and coulnt wait for the one from him today.  
As Joey walked into the living room she saw Daniel running 'round the room with Jess's favourite Barbie doll's head.   
"Mommy, Tell Daniel to give it back" Jess whined, "Jess if you stop whining then I'll tell him to give it back" Joey Comprimised. "Fine" said Jess.  
After Jess's Barbie doll had its head back on and Joey had made their school lunches they jumped in Joeys new VW that she got for her birthday and headed off to school.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
To: Thewitterfamily@Somewhere.com  
From: Pacey@thecoolplace.com  
Subject: Love you all  
Sent: 1357 Thursday 11 May 2001  
  
Hey Jo, Dan and Jess,  
Im still in OZ and am Missing you all, I saw Sydney Harbour Bridge and The Sate Opera house.  
Next I have to go to New Zealand it seems like a real cool place from what Ive heard, I promise to Email you all from there.  
I cant wait to come home and the Boss said that I might be home sooner then in a week but I'm not sure exactaly when.  
I tried ringing you but Mum must have been on the phone and so I'll tyr again later.  
Hope the 2 of you are having a great time @ school and that you ALL miss me heaps.  
Love You  
Dad  
  
P.S. They have some reall cool Action Man and Barbie stuff over here also bought some stuff for Mum.  
  
***********************************************   
  
"Joey, this is amazing" Bessie cried, Bessie had got the painting that Joey had sent her last week as a birthday present, "Jo, you are so talented and most of all you my little sister" Bessie Said.  
"Bess, you know how you said that you loved our house?" Joey asked "Well, We've been offered alot of money for it and think that we might move somewhere closer to you and both of our Jobs, But we might need somewhere to stay".  
"Yes, you can stay with me, I get to see my Niece and Nephew Bessie screamed into the phone "Alex is dying to see you guys, he'll be so excited", Joey laughed she was looking forward to seeing Alex herself "Bess, do me a favour, dont tell Alex we're coming ok?" Joey asked.  
"Sure, this must be costing you a fourtune so I better go and tell Bodie, and NOT Alex" Bessie said, "Bye Jo, Love you and tell the kids I love them too", "Ok I will, Love ya" Jo said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Mommy, are we going to see Aunty Bessie and Alex?" Daniel asked with a huge grin on his face. "Only if you're good" Joey said, "Jess, we're going to Aunty Bessies" Daniel ran round the house singing.  
  
**************************** 2 Days Leter**********************************************  
  
"Daddy" Jess Yelled as the door opened, "Hey sweetheart" He greeted her with a big hug and a kiss on her forehead, "Where's Dan and Mommmy?" He asked, "They're up stairs Mommy was just tucking him in and then she was going to read me a story" Jess Told her Dad.  
" Ok well, how bout I read you a story, and then I'll get Mom to come in and see you later?" Pacey Suggested, "Ok".   
After Pacey had read Jess a story he saw Joey asleep on their bed, Joey wasnt execting Pacey to be home for another 2 days, 'Mmmm' Pacey thought looking over at the sight of Joey in their bed with probablt nothing more on then her sports bra and a pair of thongs.  
He crept up beside her and pulled her into a deep kiss he know she was awake when he could feel her tounge responding to his, "Mmmm, Pace" she moaned, he pulled down the covers and smiled when he found that she was wearing nothing at all.  
Pacey woke early in the morning remebering last night, they had made love twice, first quick and rough, second slow and passionate.   
"Ring Ring" "Damn", Joey cursed as she turned over and picked up the phone "Hey" She answered, "Hey Joey, Its me Jen" Joey recognised the voice, Jen "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Joey spoke into the phone "Nope but probably to early for you right?" Jen said.  
Joey and Jen talked for Hours until Joey had to go get ready for work.   
***********************************************************************************  
  
K well I know that I'm not the best writer in the world, but just read and Review and tell me how to get better PLEASE!!!!  
  



	2. Jess's Problem

Remember that I dont own anything and so you can't sue me!  
  
"Jen" Jess yelled when she opened the door and saw the familar face, Jen often came to stay as Joey and Jen came best friends when they both left capeside. "Hey J, where's you Mom and Dad?"  
Jen asked,"Well Dad's at work and Moms in the shower" Jess explained, "Ok, Ill go put my stuff in the spare room and then I'll come and make you guys some breakfast, ok?" Jen was became a cook when she left capeside and was now one of the best in the whole of the United States. "Yay, can we have Pancakes?" Jess asked, "Yeah just give me five k?"  
  
Jen walked into the familar bedroom and threw her stuff in the corner of the wardrobe. After going to the toilet she walked into the lounge where she found Jess and Daniel watching Saturday morning cartoons. "Aunty Jen!" Dan shouted running over to jen and giving her a giant hug. "Yeah its me, I thought that I'd come over and help you guys pack for the move" Jen said, "Who cares, can we have some breakfast now?" Jess asked, "Yeah, ok, come on" Jen said, 'Normally J was such a happy kid, well almost a teenager but latley Joey had said she was acting a bit wierd', Jen thought to herself.  
After J and Dan had had their breakfast, Joey came down stairs, "Hey Jen, God you look skinnny" Joey said, "Well hello to you to" Jen joked.   
  
Later that week Jen was walking upstairs when she walked past Jess's room and saw the door open, she walked in and saw her crying on the bed, "Jess whats wrong, honey?" Jen asked, "Nothin, just go away" Jess shouted in between sobs, "Jess, you know that I'm not going anywhere until you tell me whats wrong" Jen said "Now calm down", "Jen, I did something really bad" Jess confessed. "J, what exactaly did you do" Jen asked trying not to be to nosy, "I - I - I" J stuttered, "I- I snuck out to this party and my friends and I were playing truth or dare with a bunch of guys, I got dare and my friend Lisa, dared me to spend 5 minutes in the closet with my boyfriend Chaz, and we went a little bit father then we were ment to" Jess admitted bursting out in tears near the end.  
"Oh Jess" Jen said hugging Jess into her chest "Jess, how far exactally did you go?" Jen asked, "We went the whole way,did everything"Jess said, "Jess, I know your going to hate all these questions but I have to ask, did you use a condom?" Jen asked, "Yeah, we did" Jess said, Jen felt so much more relived and just let Jess cry as much as she wanted, she was so glad that Joey had taked Daniel to soccer and knew that they would be back soon. "Jess, we have to get cleaned up before your Mom gets home, OK?", "Ok, but you have to promise that you will never tell her what I told you ok?" Jess asked, Jen thought abot it, she had to do what Jess wanted, but Joey was her best friend and Jess's Mom, "Ok I promise"Jen said, "I'll go down stairs and make us a Hot Chocolate".  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ok well I thought that I needed a bit of a twist in the story but was it too much of a twist? Email me or Review and tell me weather this sucks or Rox!  
  
  



End file.
